Insurance customers may have an insurance policy, or insurance policies, that cover a wide range of items, such as vehicles, homes, life, health, etc. An associated insurance policy rate may be based upon a number of life events, such as a change in marital status of an insured customer, type of vehicle(s) owned by the insured customer, employment of the insured, employment of a spouse of an insured customer, a number of children of the insured customer, a number of vehicles owned by the insured customer, etc.
Currently, when an insurance customer incurs a change via a life event, the insurance customer may contact an insurance agent or representative, and then the insurance agent or representative may make associated adjustments to a corresponding insurance policy. The insurance agents or representatives may rely on training, along with both written and non-written procedures, for interacting with customers, and submitting policy transactions.